


Dinner in the Batcave

by Destielismylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner in the Batcave

Dean, Sam, Cas and Kevin are sitting down for dinner, a dish Dean had recently found in a cookbook that looked too good to pass up. A casserole, something that was very rare, if not ever found in the Winchesters' childhood. Dean didn't care much for the mushrooms that were to be added, but put them in because he knew everyone else enjoyed them. It's dished out, with moans of complete happiness coming from everyone except Dean, who was still picking the mushrooms out of his own helping.

"Dean, this is amazing!" Sam says in awe, already stuffing another heaping mound into his mouth.

"Yes. It is quite good Dean" Cas says, eating with a grace that rivaled that of when he was an angel. With that, Dean picked up the mushrooms scattered on his plate and pushed them onto Cas' plate. Blushing, Cas uttered a quiet thanks, Dean responding with a small "no problem" and a shared look from Kevin and Sam over the obvious chick flick moment, and watched as Dean and Cas unconsciously moved a little closer to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about 5 minutes. First one to ever post.


End file.
